um poem assignment from school
by freindofanastasia
Summary: just poems


Free verse

Jeremy Soffen

I am here without a trace

Told to stand in one place

I twitch with so many fleas

When I hold all the keys

Yet what am I to do

So I stand here without a trace

Bored

Jeremy Soffen

I'm bored ever so bored

Won't someone play with me hear me see me

Please notice I'm sad

I'm a person yet no one cares so many others to notice

So they don't notice me and when they do…

So old so young what age do I have to be to be noticed

No one's here for me to protect me at all

The rules I follow I do my job

When it's my time to shine

Someone interrupts

I need a life someone to care I try to talk but all that comes out is

Uh, um, please don't, stop please, can I have one?

When I say something no one hears please notice that I'm here

I'm scared, depressed, sad, lonely, forgotten

Help me I'm bored someone cure the sickness

My throat is dry I'm hungry too

Help me now and I'll be here for you

I am thirteen

Jeremy Soffen

Every day is the same

Given instructions so I follow

My brain is blank no original idea

What I do say think has already happened

So I look at things that have no meaning

As I go to school with hope of dreaming

Broken but still working

Jeremy Soffen

A wing can break but be mended

The healing makes things work

A fever is cured

But one thing has never been fixed

Not one clue on how to do it

The death can never be stopped

Soon the world will die out

Things may burn the ozone layer destroyed

Our world leveled by death

Crumbled to ash but don't worry

A cure no one made

Nutrition will come from our death

Evolution of plants

Surviving species

In all death there is a cure it makes things progress

Our death will bring health we don't have to fix the world

But if we want to fix the earth make everything natural

Destroy what we made make nothing more

But then the sad death of all to make everything better

The dead human is like manure to grass

We are the ones who broke the world

Keep

Jeremy Soffen

Items are found items are kept

But when their lost we panic

We get angry, we scream

It must have meant allot

Were frustrated, blaming, irrational

We frantically search when we found it were relieved

That was the past now were grown

We know what to do we know how to act

But when people don't learn that's sad

Upsetting to know some don't mature with age

Childish antics are still done screaming at mothers and running away

We were grown were less mature were we more controllable as kids

Hate rises screaming and yelling and in all this the found thing is lost again

Do us no aniting

Jeremy Soffen

Literature is wrong

Grammar is wrong

No one uses punctuation

Smart people getting dumber

Phones make us stupid

Say it into the phone instead of typing

Were lazier because of technology

It does things for us

Video games control kids

Adults on social networking

No one learns anything from all these advancements

We are slowly going to let all things be up to robots

War

Jeremy Soffen

People die

Words are spoken

Lives are taken

Brother kill brother

Family betray family

Children aren't spared

Neither are women

Nothing gained

Only lost

Pleased by this

Your sick

You are the worst

You make it

It never leaves

Memorials are made to keep sadness

Remind us of pain

Never wanting to let the time fly by

Take out the old bring in the new

Weapons are made

Knives, guns, slings, bats, nails, shovels

We make things that can kill

That will only start another war

Where did you go?

Jeremy Soffen

This used to be pretty

This used to be wonderful

With you by my side

What happened

Something happened

Tell me I'm suffering

It was great it was wonderful

To have you here was good

Now your not

Your leaving

Growing farther apart

You keeping secrets

Your not telling me everything

We promised to tell each other everything

nothing can be the same

you lied to me

betrayed me

it was never good

never nice, never made you happy

I'm a fool

Everything you said was a lie

When everything I said came from the heart

You were a good puppeteer

Now the show is over now I know what you are

I will tell you all I think of the time we had

How you betrayed me

How it feels to be stomped upon

Ungrateful

Now your not here

I can't talk to you anymore

The void will never be filled now that I let my heart go

You took it with you

If you came back will you give it to me

The days are empty now that your gone

Where did you go

Haunting

Jeremy Soffen

It follows me

Scares me

Hurts me

What does it I do not know

But I do know it wants me ruined

To put me down is its goal

To make my life miserable

To chase me it will never stop

Never exhausted never weak

Growing more powerful

It wants me

To run away

Impossible

It can follow

To escape I can

It will take allot to get away

My feelings

My life

My family

I will become dead

To escape the dead


End file.
